User blog:Neowitch/692 - FLR - Fashionably Late Review
I can't take this anymore. Indians fandrooling over maids and not a single word on the Jump cover. UNACCEPTABLE!!! So, I'm going to start this week's review with a closer look at the jump cover Mangapanda(?) put in front of the chapter. It features Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Brook and for some strange reason Kuzan drinking milk. Half naked. What the f*cking gusta is that? Not that I'm complaining! This is probably as close to fanservice for the ladies as Oda can get. Look at all that juicy, milk-drinking manmeat! And manbone... xD http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/3774/jumpcommented.png Now, apart from Usopp's and Franky's absence, I am wondering about Kuzan being on the cover. If you look closely, part of his right shoulder and lower arm are badly burned, probably from his battle with Akainu. (I really hope Akainu got some frostbite out of it too.) Okay, that analysed, let's take a moment to appreciate that beautiful color spread. ... Oh, Brook, you are so silly. And that Hawaiian shirt Franky wears is actually really nice. Review time! Luffy finishes Caesar off with an epic attack. Spreading on three pages! Well, I guess Oda had to make up for the poor battle somehow. Seriously, all Caesar did was talk ever since Luffy entered the room and then he went down with a single punch. Bellamy would be so proud of him... The brokers are not amused. I wonder what that "League" is post-ts Lucci(?) was talking about. If this is another underground organization, Croco-boy better be part of this! (Crocodile and Lucci in the same organization? The world would be so doomed. xD) Back to where the action is, we learn that Kinemon died a horrible and ridiculous death. DuDun... Okay, this is pretty much proof that the gas ain't all that deadly and nobody really died out there. Cause, come on!, how likely would Oda kill the guy in such an anticlimatic way? What follows are reunions, regroups, blabla, seen it aaall before. And Law bitching at Luffy. Which is hilarious. I guess that alliance won't happen after all. We cut back to a little earlier that day and meet Doflamingo's favorite bitch, Crybaby 5 and some dude nobody cares about. Don't get me wrong, she's a cute girl. It's just that ridiculous personality that turns me off (and I've read enough hentai to know where this is going). I am pretty much certain she only joined Doflamingo's crew because he asked her to and she couldn't refuse. So, arriving at PH CryBaby 5 and that other guy are greeted by Caesar. Crashing into some ship. Which I believe might be the one Vergo arrived with earlier. They contact their boss to inform him that the party escort is not exactly what they expected. And Mangapanda's translation of the scene that follows makes me question just how old Doffy actually is. Calling someone "youngster" is what I would have expected from good, old Whitebeard but not Mr. Bleach-blond,-tanned-and-feeling-sexy. :/ Preferring Mangafox/Mangastream translation on this one. OMG, Franky is alive!!! I was wondering where that guy went. Well, I'm curious to see whether he can hold his ground against CryBaby 5 and the guy with the strange tooth-decay pattern. See ya! Category:Blog posts